Merry Christmas Love'
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Christmas Merlin style! AU Modern Day, but has nothing to do with my other stories : *I know its a day early* Slash


**I know It's a day early but I couldn't wait :D**

**If you want to wait til tomorrow to read it then I don't mind :)**

'Merry Christmas Love'

* * *

Merlin loved Christmas. He always had, ever since he was small. It wasn't just the presents he loved either (although they do help somewhat), he loved the way the whole family was together, playing charades and wearing those silly paper hats you got out of the crackers that the dogs always felt the need to eat.

He loved Christmas dinner too. He especially loved the way his mother would always give him 7 sprouts, as he was the only one who liked them but it was tradition to have at least one on your plate. He loved the way Uncle Gaius, who was usually a strict and sensible man, would be laughing and chatting and drinking with everybody, having the time off Merlin knew he needed.

Although this year, Merlin felt his Christmas would be better than ever.

Slipping out from the warmth of his duvet, Merlin tip-toed over to his chest of drawers and pulled open the one intended for his socks and neckerchiefs. Extracting a beautifully wrapped present, complete with red paper and tied perfectly with gold ribbon, Merlin walked back over to the bed.

"Arthur," He whispered, leaning over so his lips were a centimetre away from his boyfriend's ear. "It's Christmas."

He left a trail of kisses from Arthur's ear to his shoulder, resting his chin there and placing his present in front of him.

Arthur sat upright slowly, pulling Merlin up with him and let him rest his head against his chest and snake his arms around his waist.

"Hmm, what is it?" The blond turned to place kiss on top of Merlin's head, resulting in him being hugged even tighter.

"Open it and you'll see." Merlin watched as his boyfriend carefully undid the neat bow on top of his present, pulling the ribbon off completely and placing it on his bedside table.

"It's soft." He observed. Merlin bit his lip, not wanting to give anything away. He had spent hours thinking of a gift for his boyfriend. Arthur Pendragon, the man who has everything, is incredibly hard to buy for.

Arthur was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to opening presents, Merlin had noted. He always opened the wrapping paper excruciatingly slowly, so he didn't rip it. Why he did this, Merlin didn't understand, as it always went straight in the bin afterwards.

He watched his boyfriends face as he removed the paper and saw what Merlin had chosen for him inside. He grinned with his whole face, eyes crinkled and teeth showing. Merlin smiled and turned to face the plush dragon he had brought from Wales, as a reminder of the holiday they had spent together the previous year, which Arthur was turning over with his fingers.

"It's not much." Merlin shrugged. Arthur lifted his lovers chin up with a soft hand so they made eye-contact.

"I love it." He placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's pursed lips, before delving into his own bedside table, producing a small box wrapped with shiny, silver paper. "My turn." He placed a kiss on Merlin's cheek. "Merry Christmas love."

Merlin grinned and tore open the paper to reveal a small black box. "What is it?" Merlin grinned, knowing what the answer would be.

Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin's shoulders. "Open it and you'll find out." Merlin chuckled and opened the box, jerking his whole body forwards when he saw the contents.

"Arthur! Is this-" He turned back to face his boyfriend, who was grinning at him.

"Yeah." Merlin lowered himself back onto Arthur's chest and pulled the ring out of the box, feeling his eyes start to water. "So..."

Merlin turned himself round to pull Arthur into a tight embrace, kissing his neck and his cheek before pulling back and looking at the ring. "You're a Prat." Arthur grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Merlin slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his left hand and nodded vigorously, throwing his arms around Arthur's neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Good job too, I'm not sure what I would do if you said no!" Arthur laughed as they pulled away, Merlin stared at the ring.

"Jesus Christ Arthur! How much did this cost?!" Arthur shrugged. "I have to call my mum!" Merlin dived over Arthur to grab the phone on his 'fiancé's' bedside table, and quickly dialling the number, leaving Arthur to chuckle and stroke the back of the man who was now lying across his lap.

"Mum! You will never guess what Arthur- what? How did you know?!"

* * *

**Because Hunith knows all!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**x**


End file.
